


My Sun

by Darkangel_Luv



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel_Luv/pseuds/Darkangel_Luv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy is depressed after Ace's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers Major Character deaths!!!

Your my sun I'm the sky, you're the light that shines through the darkness, your my source of life. This can't be happening the sun can't fall from the sky my light can't disappear you can't leave me alone in the darkness. Ace I need you come back to me please! Don't leave me Ace! I'm alone my world is dark I've lost my way, I'm weak I couldn't save Ace I'm a joke. It's all my fault he's gone, it's all my fault. My sun has disappeared my heart hurts, I'm cold there's no warmth in the world. They told me I did all I could that I tried my best but, their wrong I was too weak to save him. If only I had been stronger he would still be alive I should have been the one to die not Ace. My sun is gone my world is dark and I'm alone because, I'm weak and my brothers died because of it. Ace, Sabo I'm sorry I was too weak to save either one of you. Forgive me nii-sans. I love you both my sun and my moon.

Thanks for reading! Please review hope you liked it bi-bi!


End file.
